The Kaiju Humans
by Troycool
Summary: They are the humans. They are also the Kaiju. Read it to find out more. This was my first real story, so they get better as you progress through them : . Reviews appreciated!
1. What happened?

It happened. What you ask? The explosion. It was caused by Godzilla and all the Kaiju It was the bloodiest brawl of them all. Godzilla knew he couldn't stop the other Kaiju, So he powered up his Atomic Pulse more than he knew his body could take so… BOOM!!!! Gamera was completely obliterated. The same for Ghidorah, the same for Mothra, the same for Gigan etc.

It is now. 14 years later and Troy was just chilling at school. Troy was a lot tougher than all the other students. He had a lot of anger so he got into fights a lot. He had a lot of friends which included Beverly, Rod, and Ang. They all met up at Troy's house one day after school. Troy had gotten in a fight earlier that day. "Oh my God!" He shouted, "I hate having to be one of_ them_" He glared at Rod. "Calm down Troy" Rod said, he looked at Troy's back.

He could see the spikes already starting to protrude out of Troy's back. "We don't want you to blow the house up with your anger." Troy calmed down. The spiked slowly lowered into his back. "Hey we don't like being one of _them _either" Beverly said. Troy sat in his chair.

He just stared at the wall. "That kid…. He jumped me for no reason… Just because I was_ different_… That is what he said! He said he fought me because I was _different_".

Troy's spikes started to come out of his back once more. He growled. His teeth started to get bigger and sharper. Beverly quickly shot some powder out of her hand and it got all over Troy. Troy suddenly felt sleepy and he shut his eyes and fell asleep. Ang was laughing hard. Rod gave him the look and Ang quickly got quiet. Troy woke up 15 minutes later. "Why did you do that!?" Troy shouted. Beverly quickly responded …. You were turning into… you know…" Troy was shocked… this time he didn't feel him turning into the monster. It was getting worse he thought. He couldn't control it that much anymore. He would have to stay calm a lot now.

Troy remembered the fight. He was just walking down the hall when he was suddenly jumped from behind. He had turned around just in time to see a fist go smashing into his face. Troy had not felt it. The kid was shocked. He was sure he had hit Troy with a knock out punch but that wasn't the case. Troy pulled back his fist and swung. The kid's nose exploded and the kid went flying into the wall. He was down. But not out. Troy had held back his punch just enough. The kid mumbled "You weird ass kid… You are different from everyone else that is why I attacked you."

Troy stopped remembering. He growled the world couldn't know who he was. He couldn't tell anyone except his friends who he was. His friends were people just like him. Beverly was the elegant Mothra. Ang was the tough Anguirus. Rod was the flying Rodan. And Troy was the toughest Kaiju of them all. He was…Godzilla


	2. The early battle

"I need to go blow off some steam…" Troy said. Rod followed. They didn't notice the figure that was watching them through the window. Beverly and Ang let them go alone. They knew Rod could talk to him. Troy and Rod walked to the park.

They arrived at the park. Troy saw an abandoned bulldozer that was left their from a failed construction of a building. Troy looked around to see if there was anyone watching. Rd knew what Troy was about to do. Before he could stop him Troy shot a blue beam out of his mouth and it struck the bulldozer. The bulldozer exploded. Troy smiled. He loved destruction. He looked around to see if there was anything else to destroy.

The bathroom caught his attention. Rod stopped Troy this time. Rod looked around…nobody was there. Wings shot out of Rod's back and he flapped them hard. The wind hit Troy and Troy was stuck against the wall. He couldn't move. "Let me go dude!" Troy said. Rod shook his head. "Not until you gain control. You have been unable to control your anger lately." Roy slowly but unwillingly calmed down. "Ok but let me go!!" He shouted in anger. Rod's wings shot back into his back. The wind stopped. They walked back to Troy's house.

They were shocked to see that Ang and Beverly were both knocked out on the floor. "What the hell happened?" Troy said in anger. Beverly unsteadily arose. "We were attacked" she mumbled. "By who!!" Troy shouted. "Gigan" she said. She showed them the big gash she had on her arm. "Troy yelled in frustration. "I should have been here." He looked around the house. He didn't notice how beat up everything looked from the fight that had just taken place in his house. Ang tried to get up but in agony he fell over. "He gashed my back but I think I injured him… right before he hurt me I made my spikes go all across my back. I was to late though and he injured me more than I injured him. I just hurt his claws a little." Troy saw a note on his kitchen table… it read "If you want to get even then meet me in Town's Square at 5:00." Troy was furious. "Oh I will be there Gigan!" He started walking.

Right when it hit 5:00 Troy was ready for any sign of trouble in Town's Square. He saw a kid about his age with spiky hair walk p to him. "Hello Troy" That was all Troy needed Troy shot his fist into Gigan's face. Gigan was sent flying back. Gigan spit blood out of his mouth and started to grow. People started screaming. Troy started transforming into Godzilla. The spikes Shot out of Troy's back while Gigan's claws came out of his hands.

They both grew. When their Transformations were complete people were screaming. "Godzilla!!! Gigan!!! They are back!!!" Troy fired his atomic blast which hit Gigan and sent him flying. Troy pounced on Gigan swinging blow after blow. Gigan fired his laser and Troy roared in pain. They both got up and stared each other down. How did Gigan find me? Troy thought. Well when I beat him I will get answers!


	3. The Bad 3

Gigan fired his laser. Troy intercepted the beam with his atomic blast. The beams collided. Troy fired more power into his beam. So did Gigan. The beams exploded. The humans below them were scattering for there lives. All of a sudden Beverly (as Mothra) came into the battle. She chirped and rammed into Gigan sending Gigan flying. She than positioned herself in between the humans and the battle protecting the humans. Troy slammed into Gigan and slashed at him. Gigan fired his shotgun laser and sent Troy tumbling. Troy lifted Gigan in the air. He fired his atomic blast into Gigan's abdomen. Gigan roared in pain.

Gigan's abdomen saw started spinning. He cut Troy's hand causing Troy to let go. Gigan slashed Troy's back and Troy's nearly unpiercable skin started to bleed. Troy roared. He spoke to Beverly (through thoughts).

_This dude is annoying. I am bleeding! I need to destroy this dude fast!_

Beverly responded

_Then destroy him already! But watch out for the humans!_

Troy again slammed into Gigan. It was a blur of claws and blades. Suddenly Megalon came out of nowhere. Troy was shocked. He quickly told Beverly.

_Why are all these monsters just starting to pop up Beverly?!? Where is Rod and Ang?!_

Beverly said

_They are on their way! They stopped for a Chili dog!_

Troy roared

_At a time like this!?... I should have gone with them I am so hungry and---_

Beverly chirped loudly

_Troy!!! Watch out!!!_

Troy was suddenly hit with a bolt of electricity and saw Ghidorah flying over him. This time Troy directed his thoughts to the newcomers.

_Where are you guys coming from?!_

Ghidorah responded first

_EBay! Just kidding…. It is none of your business! We will just like to destroy you and we will be on our way. _

Troy fired is atomic blast at Ghidorah. Ghidorah dodged it and came flying at Troy. Troy was hit and two of Ghidorah's bit Troy's both arms. Ghidorah carried Troy into the sky….. Very high in the sky. He dropped Troy. Troy roared. Troy hit the ground….hard. Troy roared in agony. Then Rod (in Rodan form) came to the rescue. He attacked Ghidorah in mid air while Ang (in Anguirus form) took on both Gigan and Megalon. Troy unsteadily got up and went to help Ang. He fired his atomic blast at Megalon. Megalon was sent flying. Megalon dug underground and disappeared. Ghidorah fell from the sky and hit the ground hard. Gigan fell to the ground and roared in anger. Gigan teleported and Ghidorah flew away.

_We will be back!!!_

Ghidorah Roared as he flew away.

Troy, Ang, and Rod roared.

_We will be waiting!!!_

Troy roared.

Please review! There will be more!


	4. The Evil Plan

Troy, And, Rod, and Beverly shrunk back into their human forms. Troy stretched "This is going to hurt in the morning." he said.

Troy ordered pizza when they got to his house. They discussed and wondered about the monsters and why they started showing up all of a sudden. They also discussed how they met. They had coincidentally had been in the same school since kindergarten. They had learned each other were Kaiju by sense. Beverly had always loved moths and butterflies and was always kind to everyone. Rod loved anything that could fly. Ang straight up told Beverly after he sensed she was Mothra. Troy was always short tempered and was always the strongest kid in the class. He gave off a sort of heat when he was mad along with the growing of his spikes.

They always looked at Troy's back to make sure that when he was mad the spikes wouldn't grow (when they were in public).

The doorbell rang. "I will get it." Troy said. He walked to the door and opened. He found a knocked out pizza guy and a kid his age holding the pizza. "Aw come on! What did the pizza guy ever do to you?" Troy said.

The kid at the door laughed. "Delivery" The kid said. The kid swung an unexpected punch and it caught Troy right in the jaw. Troy was down and knocked out. All he saw was blackness. He awoke in a room that looked like a lab. Troy then noticed he was in a cage. He punched it, he blasted it, and he kicked it. The cage wouldn't budge. Troy looked around. He noticed a man in a coat.

"Who the heck are you? Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny? Rudolph?" Troy said mockingly. The man acted as if he didn't here. "Hey!! I am talking to you dude!" Troy shouted. The man smiled. "I am Orthax…. I am a Xilien..." Troy punched the cage. "Why are you trying to break out of the cage?" Orthax said. Troy just stared. "Uh maybe because it is uncomfortable, I need to rescue my friends, and most of all I need to use the bathroom!" The Xilien laughed. "I will let you out. But I will warn you. Any funny business and I will kill your friends. I have them just so you know.

Troy agreed and Orthax let him out of his cage. He saw a dirty kid his age in a cage. "That is Hedorah, I found him on the streets." Orthax said. They walked on. He saw a kid that looked like he just had a mud bath. "That is Baragon. I found him at digging camp." Orthax said. They stopped on a cage with another boy inside it. "Ebirah here is not supposed to be in a cage. But I put him in here… He is one of mine though." Orthax said in anger. "Why?" Troy asked. "Because he keeps eating my sushi" Orthax said in rage. A kid walked up to them. "Hey Manda. Have you found any other kaiju lately?" Orthax said. "As a matter of fact we have." Manda said. Well… who is it?!" Orthax said. "Biollante…" Manda said. Another kid walked up to them. It was the kid that knocked Troy out. "Are you ready Orga?" Orthax said. Orga nodded.

Troy then knew how the kid knocked him out so easily. He was Orga! One of the strongest Kaiju! Orthax spoke up "Get ready guys. Time to go hunt for more Kaiju!" Troy was astonished. "Why are you doing this? And above all… why did you choose right_ now_ to start hunting for the Kaiju" Orthax laughed. "I just got to Earth yesterday! Most of the already evil Kaiju joined me in a heartbeat. I am getting all the other kaiju so that later they can all work for me so I can rule the world! Ha ha!!" Troy growled in anger. "Not if I have anything to do with it." Troy muttered under his breath.


	5. The Escape

"Hey Orga? Why are you so ugly? You are so ugly, if I took you to a haunted house you would come out with a job application." Troy said. Orga glared at Troy.

He began to charge his shoulder cannon. Troy began to charge his atomic blast. Orthax intervened. "Enough!" Orthax shouted. Orga was still glaring at Troy. "Just wait. I will destroy you…." Orga said. Troy glared back, "I would like to see you try" Troy said while baring his sharp teeth. Orga, apparently provoked, swung. Troy dodged and punched Orga in the face. Orga transformed his hand into a huge claw (if you have seen Orga you would know Orga has huge claws…) and he slashed at Troy. Troy dodged and punched Orga hard in the stomach.

Orthax got in the middle of them. "Stop it now!" he shouted. Troy was thrown back in his cage. Troy punched the cage in anger. Orthax smiled. "Time to get Biollante" Orthax chuckled. He walked out of the room. "Ugh!" Troy shouted in rage. "Wait a minute…" Troy said. He reached into his pocket and sighed in relief. His cell phone was in there.

He called Rod. Rod answered. "Hello?" Rod said. "Where are you? Did the dude put you in a cage too?" Troy said. Rod said "Yeah dude." Troy growled in anger. "So what happened after that dude knocked me out?" Troy said. "Where do I begin…?" Rod said. "First you didn't come back after a while. So I went to go check on you. I found a knocked out pizza man and a knocked out Troy. I thought you fainted from hunger but that didn't make any sense, so I asked the kid what happened. He tried to punch me but I dodged it and we started to fight. Ang and Beverly heard all the commotion and came to help. The kid was to strong. He took all of us out like nothing. Then I found myself locked up in a cage….bored"

Troy didn't respond. Rod called out "Troy… are you still there?" Troy responded. "Yes…Do you know what room you are in?" Rod said "No" Then Troy said "All right… I will call you back if I figure out how to get out." He hung up.

About to hours later Troy saw Orthax come in with a struggling girl trying to get out of his grasp. "Biollante put up a good fight…. She transformed right away but she was know match for Orga" Orthax said to Troy. The girl then shouted "My name is Rose! My Kaiju is Biollante! But that doesn't make that my name!" Rose said. Orthax didn't appear to hear her. "Orga! Put Biollante in her cage." He said.

Troy shouted at Orthax. "Putting us in cages will not change our minds! We will not work for you!" Orthax responded. "Yes it will. Each cage is hooked up to a mind control device and if you don't cooperate willingly you will cooperate unwillingly!" He walked away. "That is it! Nobody makes me do something against my will!" Troy charged his atomic blast. He fired. The cage exploded. "Now time to go get my friends and release all of the people in cages!" Troy said.

"Not so fast Troy!" said a voice. Troy saw Gigan standing in the doorway. "You should join us. We can kill all the pathetic humans and you can rule the world with us!" Gigan said. Troy said "No…. now get out of my way." Troy walked toward the door but Gigan stopped him. He kicked Troy sending Troy crashing against the floor.

Troy growled and jumped into Gigan. He punched Gigan and Gigan punched back. Gigan's hand transformed into a claw and he slashed at Troy. Troy dodged it…barely. Troy picked Gigan up and flung him into a cage. "Let me out of here!" Gigan shouted. "Now don't you think about moving." Troy said. Troy walked out of the room making sure to close the door on the way out. Troy looked in room after room. He finally found Rod. He released him and the both looked for Ang and Beverly. They found them and they were about to go looking for the other kaiju locked in cages but Troy said that it would take to long. It would be faster if they would override the main computer.

They found it and Beverly overrid it in about two minutes. The cages of all the locked up kaiju opened. Troy got all the kaiju together (Hedorah, Gamera, Biollante, Baragon, and even Ebirah who was fed up with Orthax putting him in a cage). Hedorah had a name, his parents had abandoned him when he was a kid but he remembered his name. It was Orah. Baragon's name was Barry, Gamera's name was Mera and Ebirah's real name was Irah. (We will call them by that from now on so remember who is who).

Troy quickly said "Transform into your kaiju! Quick!" They all transformed. The lab of course was not big enough to hold these huge monsters so the lab was destroyed. Sensing danger Orga, Ghidorah, Megalon, Manda, and even Gigan (who had been able to get out of his cage when Beverly overrid the main computer) transformed into _their_ kaiju also. The fight was on.


	6. The Big Battle

The monsters collided. The people in the city were screaming and running.Troy knew who he was going to fight. He stared Orga down. Orga knew who to fight also. Orga fired his shoulder cannon at Troy. Troy was hit. He roared in agony. Troy toppled over. Orga jumped on Troy. Orga's weight was crushing Troy. Troy punched Orga but Orga still kept on delivering blow after blow.

Troy fired his atomic blast. The force of the blast sent Orga crashing into a building. Troy picked up the closest building and flung it at Orga. Orga roared as the building crashed into him. Orga staggered backwards.

Troy jumped on top of Orga. Now he was the one smashing his claws into Orga's face. Orga with brute strength picked Troy up with one hand and threw him into Ang. Ang's spikes pierced through Troy's skin. Troy roared in pain. He got back up and fired his atomic blast at Orga. Orga shielded himself with his arms but the blast still hurt. Orga was slammed into a building. Orga was knocked out.

_Come on_ _Orga!__ You said you would destroy me! You piece of crap!_

Troy roared. Troy looked at the battle surrounding him. Rose was taking on Ghidorah. Her many arms were keeping Ghidorah at bay. Rod and Ang were fighting Gigan; Megalon was fighting Irah, Barry, and Beverly all at once. Manda was fighting Mera and Orah.

Troy saw Irah stab Megalon with his pincers and he saw Barry dig underground and pop up under Megalon.

_I see London I see France! Jesus you are not wearing underpants!_

Barry telepathically said to Megalon bolted out of the ground and hit Megalon's rear with his horn. Megalon was sent flying into the air only to be hit back down hard from the air by Beverly who rammed into him. Megalon hit the ground hard and fell unconscious. Troy also saw Ghidorah firing lightning at Rose, but than Rose grabbed Ghidorah with her arms and slammed him into the ground knocking him out.

_You shouldn't make a girl angry._

Rose said telepathically. Mera fired fireballs at Manda who was constricting Orah. Manda lost grip and Orah fired acidic balls at him. Manda roared in pain and was knocked out also. Ang jumped into Gigan making his spikes pierce Gigan, while Rod made a huge whirlwind sending Gigan flying headfirst into a building, the impact made Gigan unconscious. Orga got up.

_What the?! I thought you were knocked out?! Well I will have to do something about that right away will not __I_

Troy telepathically said. Troy fired his atomic blast the same time Orga did, the beams collided. Troy put more power into his Blast and his atomic blast and Orga's shoulder cannon exploded. Troy saw Orga knocked out on the floor. Troy and his comrades roared in cheerfulness for winning the battle. But the something shiny was walking toward them.

_What is that?!_

Troy telepathically said. Troy saw a spaceship hovering over them. He heard Orthax's voice coming from the ship. "You guy's think you have escaped?" Orthax said. Troy looked at the shiny metal figure. It looked like him but it was metal. Troy heard Orthax laugh hysterically. "Meet Mecha Godzilla!" Orthax said as the Mechanical Godzilla roared.


	7. Mecha Godzilla

Troy knew he had to kill Orthax so he was about to fire his atomic blast at the space ship but before he fired he was hit with bombs. Troy roared in pain. He knew the bombs had come from Mecha Godzilla. He charged at Mecha Godzilla. He punched it. That hurt his fist. A lot. So he fired his atomic blast. It hit Mecha Godzilla but it didn't affect the mechanical behemoth that much.

Mecha Godzilla threw a right hook and it caught Troy on his right cheek. The force of the punch made Troy whimper in pain.

_How am I supposed to beat this dude!_

Troy said telepathically. Beverly went to Troy's aid. Mecha Godzilla extended a sort of energy sword from his hand and sliced clean through Beverly's wing.

_Beverly!!!_

Troy shouted telepathically. She fell on the ground unconscious. All of the other kaiju (the good ones) roared and attacked Mecha Godzilla. It took fifteen minutes for Mecha Godzilla to knock out all of them. Troy was the only one left standing. Troy looked at his fallen friends. He roared in anger. He punched and bit Mecha Godzilla no matter how it hurt him. He hit it with his tail, he fired his atomic blast he did whatever he could but it was useless.

Mecha Godzilla fired rockets. They hit Troy and exploded expelling blood from Troy. Troy roared in agony and staggered. He clawed at Mecha Godzilla's face but it only hurt his claws. Mecha Godzilla fired its subzero cannon. Troy dodged it but his arm didn't. Troy roared in agony. It was so cold it burned him. Troy roared and swung his frozen arm at Mecha Godzilla's face. Mecha Godzilla roared and fell to the ground. Troy fired his atomic blast at it. Mecha Godzilla roared. Mecha Godzilla got up and fired a type of electrical atomic blast at Troy. Troy roared in agony. He grabbed at his side where the blast hit. He fell to the ground still roaring in agony. It was the worst pain he ever felt. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The pain was to much. He fell back down.

Mecha Godzilla kicked Troy and Troy was sent toppling into the air for about fifteen seconds. Troy came crashing to the ground. Troy looked at his unconscious comrades,

_I must not let them down...I will __**not**__ let them down!!!_

Troy said telepathically. He got up with a roar of pain. He charged up his blast. He fired it. It hit Mecha Godzilla. Mecha Godzilla exploded into pieces. Troy then aimed his blast toward the space ship. "No!!!" He heard Orthax scream. The space ship blew up.

Troy gathered up all his friends in his hands (they had returned to human form from being unconscious) and walked to the hospital. He laid them down in front of the hospital andchanged back into human form. Thirty minutes later all of his friends were being taken care of in the hospital. Troy knew he should have destroyed Orga and all the other evil kaiju but he was too lazy. Besides there were other evil kaiju in the world and he needed his strength. But he wasn't thinking about that now. He didn't care about all the other evil kaiju. All he cared about was his friends getting better. That is all he cared about.

The End


	8. Epilogue

Hundreds of Zilla were walking around the cave and just relaxing. The head Zilla (who had never joined the battle when Godzilla used his atomic pulse to destroy all the evil kiaju because she was laying eggs at the time and that is how these hundreds of Zilla came to be and they had grew up in the pass fourteen years) was pacing around waiting for her _new_ batch of eggs to hatch. One egg started to wiggle. A lizard like head emerged from the egg. All of a sudden all the other eggs started to do the same. The head Zilla roared in happiness. She couldn't wait to release all the adult Zillas and all the newly born Zillas into the cities. The adult Zillas would fight any kaiju and the little seven foot tall newly born Zillas would attack the humans. She and all of the Zillas would then take over the world. She couldn't wait at all.


End file.
